Unknown
by tkd2bd
Summary: Sorry I don't have a summary yet.  Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  It is just my imagination run amok.
1. Chapter 1

White hot pain seared though my body. The change seemed easier this time for some reason (maybe the amount time it took was less). It is never really easy, and you never get use the pain. My joints slipped and rearranged themselves. The pain escalated. I almost never cry out from the pain anymore. I've gotten pretty good at controlling my reaction over the years. Silvery blue fur with black highlights moved its way across my limbs. The change was almost complete.

I was able to stand right away. That is different. It usually takes me minute to clear my head. The side effect of the change usually leaves my head spinning a bit. I stretched and yawned to lose the last tingle of pain.

I started out with a steady cadence. I can't remember not loving to run. It clears my thoughts, especially when I let my wolf take over. He just cares about the running and the hunt. I stretched my strides out to pick up the pace. I was running to give Mercy her own head space. There was something weighing on her thoughts lately. I asked her about it. "I am not sure," was her answer. Our mate bond has grown stronger in the last few months. The distance it takes to weaken the bond has lengthened. It took a few miles.

I felt his presence first, smelled him, and then saw him. Too Late. I've been shot before, but this isn't before. The shooter knew. He was loaded for werewolf. I seem to have more of a reaction to silver after the incident with the darts. He got a few more shots in before I ripped his head off. My military side was telling me I should have kept him alive for the information he had. The wolf wanted blood.

* * *

"Mercy!" Jesse my soon to be step daughter called. I was currently sitting on a toilet, peeing on a stick, and praying I wasn't pregnant. "Mercy," Jesse called again, "Darryl has breakfast ready!" "Down in a minute," I answered. I had been on the pill for months now. I know it isn't fool proof (just 99%, not 100%), but a girl can hope can't she. This is werewolf sperm we are talking about. Nothing is fool proof. There was more than one reason why I didn't want a baby. I wasn't ready (probably never will be), and especially not with Adam. Werewolves have a very low success rate. The majority of pregnancies end in miscarriages. "Damn," I swore out loud. There were two little pink lines on the stick.

The smell of breakfast hit my nose before I made it to the top of the stairs. My stomach rumbled with vigor. I stood in the hall for a moment. Our mate bond was wide open. I could feel the rhythm of his paws hitting the ground as he ran. The bond betrayed me. Adam realized what was going on. His wolf was happy. I received and image of a puppy rolling around in the backyard.

His mood swing blinded me. Adam's rage brought me to my knees. I could feel the pain exploding through his body. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. The wolf's roar escaped my lips. He was fighting for his life. I felt more bullets hitting my mate. I wasn't sure if was me or Adam screaming again this time. Then nothing. Not a damn thing. The mate bond was gone. I screamed his name, and received no response.

* * *

Oh Joy, I am breathing blood bubbles. I laid there snarling at the nameless shooter. I wanted him in bits and pieces, but my shoulder said otherwise. A bullet hit my shoulder breaking it. I was hit in the hip, leg, ribs, and of course my shoulder. Both of the limbs on my right side were not moving (both broken). This was not good. I was miles from help.

I heard Mercy screaming. There was a minute or two before I realized she wasn't near me. It was the mate bond I was sensing. I tried to communicate I was fine. "What a great time for her to shut down the bond," I thought. I needed her to it use to find my location. The pain was making it difficult to think. The blood loss certainly didn't help matters. I tried to get Mercy's attention again. She needed to know I was still alive, and find me fast. I need help.

* * *

Half the pack came running up the stairs. "Find Him," I snarled. I started barking orders. I wasn't going to sit idly by. The pack mobilized before the words finished leaving my mouth. I jumped in the first of Adam's Black SUV's. Honey drove the second. I had a pretty good idea of where he went to run. I drove as fast as the SUV would allow, and called Sam. The tension spreading through the pack increased. No one made a sound as they change in the back of the speeding SUV. Warren made the shift to his werewolf first. He stood behind the seat vibrating with readiness. Warren was more than loyal to his alpha. Adam had done a lot for him in the past.

I almost skidded past the turn off, and nearly slammed into number three of Adam's SUV's. I nearly allowed myself a sigh of relief. Adam was exactly where he had mentioned he would be. Warren reached over the seat and pushed the button to release the tailgate with his nose. Five werewolves jumped out and began tracking Adam's scent. Honey stayed with the trucks. We needed someone to stay human to be able to drive back.

Warren waited the few seconds it took me to shift into my coyote. He led the way in a different direction. He had picked up a scent that was different, the one scent that shouldn't have been there at that location, a human scent. It was a straight shot into the woods. Warren kept up a brutally fast pace. The scent grew stronger. I couldn't tell how long we ran. I prayed to God that it wasn't as long as it seemed.

The smell of blood assaulted my nose. Warren came to an abrupt stop causing me to slam into his back legs. He didn't seem to notice, and bellowed an ear splitting howl signaling the others that he found Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

I always wondered what people meant by fear or terror gripping them. I know now. I felt the icy cold fingers of terror wrap around my chest and squeeze. The scene that lay out before me was what made nightmares. The headless body was in a pile not too far from where Adam was. It looked as though someone had splashed buckets of red paint everywhere. I shifted, ran to his body, and applied pressure to the wounds. It didn't seem to help. "SAM, SAM!" I screamed between sobs hoping by some miracle it would make him arrive sooner, "SAM!" Warren shifted as fast as possible. The silver was preventing the bleeding from stopping. I pressed harder.

"Mercy, you have to let go! We have to get him out of here," Warren shouted. He tried to pull me away, but I just held on tighter to Adam. "Mercy," Warren said softly this time. I relented the second time around and allowed Warren to lift Adam's unconscious body.

Warren ran the same brutal pace out of the woods as he ran into the woods looking for Adam. We came to the edge of the woods; the journey seemed to take longer. Honey and Sam were standing at the end of one of the SUV's waiting our arrival. Sam never looked so beautiful. He started working on Adam the moment Warren laid Adam in the back of the SUV. Warren booted me in the back along with my clothes, jumped in the driver's seat, and took off like a bat out of hell. He didn't wait for the other wolves to return.

Sam worked quickly to remove the silver from the gunshot wounds, and stem the bleeding. He sat back for a minute and listened. Warren, Honey, Sam, and I let out a collective breath at the soft whoosh of Adam breathing.

I didn't realize just how fast Warren was driving until he skidded to stop in front of the mansion. He jumped out and helped Sam carry Adam to one of the safe rooms. I stumbled out of the SUV and puked. "Damn," I thought out loud," at least I remembered to put my clothes back on." I looked around. I didn't remember there being this many cars in the driveway when we left. Darryl had stayed behind, and must have called the rest of the pack. A couple of the pack members looked at me for answers that I didn't have. I numbly made my way down to the safe room that held my lover, my mate.

I could feel the pack magic swirling in the air. I must have lost all since of time or the few wolves we left behind in the woods weren't that far behind. Adam was absorbing the energy. He started waking up. "Sam, he won't hurt me," I said as I shoved past him and into the safe room. I shifted, and made sure I my body was lower than Adam's.

Adam's front paws stepped on either side of my head. "Damn, I hate being submissive," I thought as I rolled over on my back baring my neck. He poked me with his cold nose in my belly causing me to jump to my feet. I wasn't expecting the playful gesture.

* * *

I watched my mate shift back into her human form. It was almost beautiful and so natural. I felt a deep twinge of jealous rage just watching her. The wolf still wanted blood. She was saying something. The cold blooded rage clouded everything. "Blood, Kill," the monster raged inside me. She grabbed the tip of my tail. I felt myself, the wolf, turning on her. "MATE!" I screamed at him. "BABY!" I screamed again, that got his attention. The raged filled fog lifted.

"Adam you need to change," Mercy was saying. "We need to treat the bullet wounds." Her words were finally registering. The wolf refused. I forced the change. I was back in control, not the wolf. White hot pain seared through my body once again, as I changed. I refuse to make a sound.

Sam didn't waste any time cleaning and bandaging the wounds. It was all I can do to not react to the pain. It leaves me shaking and sweaty. I reached out finding Mercy and pull her close. I am glad that Sam works fast. Having another dominant werewolf this close to me, is not a good thing right now. It is seriously putting a strain on my control. I know my eyes are wolf yellow, and I can feel myself growling. Sam wordlessly packs up the first aid kit and leaves the safe room.

"Adam," Sam called. I manage a grunt. "Couple of bones will need to be reset," he says, "but it can wait till tomorrow." I grunt again. I've had so many broken bones; it doesn't faze me much anymore.

Mercy holds my gaze. My wolf abates little more. She starts to move, and my grip reflexively becomes tighter. "I'm not leaving. You would be more comfortable in the bed," she explains. I let her lead me over to the bed sitting along the wall. Mercy pulls me in and gently caresses my abs, or as Jesse would call my "G.I. Joe lines." The thought makes me smile. Jesse always can make me smile. I finally relax in Mercy's embrace.

I hear Warren clear everyone out to give us some privacy. "Warren, tell Jesse." "I already did Boss," Warren replies, "I'll send her down in the morning when you wake up." I relax further into my mate's touch, and I allow myself succumb to the sleep my body so badly needs.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke from the sound of feet on the stairs. True to form, Warren sent Jesse down to the basement. She stopped abruptly at the edge of the bed, when Adam looked at her with one yellow eye. I felt the growl shaking the bed before I heard it. Jesse slowly backed out of the safe room, as I put myself in between her and Adam.

"Mercy?" she called quietly from the other side of the safe room doors. Sometime during the night, I pulled clothes on myself, as well as a pair of sweat pants for Adam. "Go get Warren and Sam," I answered her. The growl erupted to a loud snarl when I said Sam's name. Jesse was pale and shaking, but she didn't hesitate. She calmly turned around and walked back up the stairs.

By the time Sam and Warren came down stairs, Adam was pacing the floor between me and the door to the safe room made up of silver bars. Warren noticed the problem first. He crouched so his head was lower than Adam's, and refused to look the enraged Alpha in the eyes. Sam wasn't as quick. Adam was able to reach through the bars, grab Sam by the shirt, and jerk him into the bars. The sound of the impact was deafening and the walls shook. Warren moved in to break Adam's hold on Sam. The fight escalated. It took two more wolves to get Sam free. Darryl finally was able to punch Adam in the chest hard enough to change his focus, and loosen his grip. Sam was knocked unconscious when he hit the bars.

"Sweetheart," Warren drawled as slid to the floor well out of Adam's reach. "Wipe your face; cryin' isn't goin' to help Adam regain control." I nodded in response. "Mercy, look at him. He hasn't changed into his wolf. Adam is still in there figthin' for control," Warren said. I did look at him. Maybe, Warren was right. It is a wonder that Adam hadn't started to change. It also didn't change the sick feeling the back of my mind. Usually when a werewolf loses it like this, they are killed to protect the whole (werewolves and humans). I did not want to lose my mate.

Adam had calmed down to the point he was sitting in the middle of the room, but he still kept himself firmly planted between me and the door. My stomach was roiling. I was teetering on the edge of vomiting twice in as many days. I noticed the wound in Adam's shoulder had opened and started bleeding again. It wasn't healing as well as the others.

"Warren, can you get me the first aid kit? His shoulder started bleeding again," I asked. "I would love to, but I'm not gettin' near those bars again; not goin' to fight my alpha," he answered. "Besides," Warren continued, "Bran, Charles, and the Omega should be here soon." The fear started to rise in my chest. I could smell my own fear. Adam smelled it too. He was becoming more agitated again. "Mercy," Warren called sharply, "relax, I'm guessin' there is still silver in that shoulder wound, and he is havin' a bad reaction to it." I let out a whoosh of air I hadn't realized I had been holding. He did have a point.

I tried to take Warren's advice and relax. I just couldn't do it. The voice in the back of my mind was telling me he was right. I also knew I wasn't going to let Bran kill my mate without a fight, whether it was the law or not. Charles was coming to do the dirty work if it was deemed necessary. Bran was also planning for the other scenario, and that is where the Omega came into the picture.

I must have fallen asleep. I woke to an overwhelming sense of peace, and Bran holding Adam's face in his hands. Bran was using the moon's song to control him. Anna, the Omega, was standing in the corner with her eyes closed obviously doing her thing. It is hard to totally understand the hold that Omegas have on other werewolves. It didn't matter to me at that moment in time. Whatever it was, it was working. Between the two of them, they had Adam's wolf under control.

Sam slipped in, and started working on the shoulder wound. He was pulling out bits of bone, and sliver. I felt a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. Between the three of them, they got Adam to eat a large amount or raw steak. Bran put Adam into a forced sleep, and gently carried him to bed.

Now normally, the sight of raw meat and blood doesn't bother me. I've seen my fair share of the sort being part of the preternatural community. The smell of the blood hit my nose, and I couldn't get to the bathroom fast enough. I ended up emptying the contents of my stomach, which wasn't much on the carpet. "Oh, well the carpet needed to be replaced anyway," I said. Sam gave me a quizzical looked. I remembered the only person who knew I was pregnant was Adam. I completely forgot about it during the latest crisis. To his credit, he didn't say anything. I wanted to tell everyone on my own terms. It was going to stay secret for long. You can't keep secrets living in a house full of werewolves.

I took advantage of Adam being in a deep healing sleep, and ran upstairs to take a shower. My stomach was already protesting the smell of blood again. I grabbed some saltines and a sprite from the kitchen, hopping I was moving fast enough not to raise suspicions. I did want to try and answer questions that there was still no answer for. The big one being why was there a targeted attack on him. I needed to focus on Adam at the moment. He still wasn't out of the woods. We would know for sure when he wakes up.


End file.
